veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/Sakura - the Wind Tamer
The model Sakura will be using (thank you Lykrast for advice by the way), And here's her portrait. Now that we've got this aside, let's see how brokenly broken Sakura is. Lorewise, I didn't really think of anything, I'll give her some good lore after we decide what's canon and what's not. But she's one of the good guys (Veterans) for sure. In game, Sakura is an agility carry, who can potentially even become a hyper-carry. Her passive allows her to dodge incoming damage, including abillities (yes, abillities), so if, let's say tries to snipe you with Cataclysm... yea, good luck with that. Her Q is basically a poke abillity, but it also serves as an abillity helping Sakura stick to her target(s) with bonus movement speed. However using it purely as a poke is generally a bad idea, mostly because of the damage falloff, and the fact that movement speed boost lasts for a very short duration, and spamming it will quickly drain away Sakura's mana. W is pure damage steroid, the damage it grants can be in some situations stupidly ridiculous, but only if you're on low hp, so it's a great finishing abillity, and thanks to the damage cap against minions and monsters, (thankfully) it doesn't make Sakura a great jungler, but does this make her a great assassin? Absolutely. Her E while on paper might sound a bit lackluster, it can be a really good skill, not only is it an AoE slow (combine it with 's any abillity...), but it also grants you and your team more agility, which means that your whole team recieves both bonus attack speed and armor, while you additionally gain damage in the process (and potentially other agility heroes on your team), but due to it's long cooldown, you have to pick your moment to use it. I don't know if her R is doable or not, but it's pretty much the concept of it, during this abillity she can fight from much safer range, and is not so easy to catch, thanks to immunity to disables, and due to Sakura's abillity to peel for herself, she can become a real threat in a 1v1 scenario. "But Erdamon!!! Where are her weaknesses?!?!!?" Well at first she doesn't have a hard cc, her cc in general is quite weak (20% slow for 2 seconds is not that impressive), basically the easiest way to fight her is to quickly burst her down (yes, she is unable to cast Spirit of the Air while stunned), and bait out her Innate abillity with basic attacks, then you can proceed to throw all of your spells at her (Me Gusta). And let's say that her base strength (health) is... um... crappy. Don't forget to leave a comment! }} Sakura creates a missle made of pure wind, and fires it in a line. When Gale hits an enemy unit, it will deal magic damage to it, Gale deals 10% less damage with each unit hit (minimum 50% damage). Sakura also gains a movement speed bonus for 1.5 sceonds, if Gale hits enemy hero. |leveling = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Sakura focuses on enemy's weak spots, making her next basic attack deal additional damage based on enemy's missing health. Against minions and monsters, this damage cannot exceed 300. |leveling = of target's missing health |cooldown = 10 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} }} Sakura unleashes a powerful gust of wind. The gust affects all of the both allied and enemy heroes within 375 radius around Sakura. The gust buffs allied heroes (including Sakura) with additional agility, while slowing the enemies. Both effects last 2 seconds. |leveling = % |range = 375 |cooldown = 18 |cost = 80 |costtype = mana }} }} Sakura jumps high in the air, and becomes one with the wind. For a duration of this abillity, Sakura remains in the air, gaining abillity to fly over terrain, while also causing her basic attacks to become ranged (400 range, 900 missle speed). Spirit of the Wind cleanses Sakura from most of disabling effects she currently has (except from those which prevent heroes from using abillities, e.g. Silence, stun), and prevents them from being applied. *Note: She cannot cast it while Stunned/Silenced, but gaining disable immunity will prevent her from being Stunned/Silenced. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana }} }} Change log 02.10 -Added -Dancing with the Wind (I): Cooldown decreased from 13 to 12, Reworked: Now after Sakura takes damage from enemy hero, she will become immune to any type of damage for one second. -Gust of Wind (E): Agility gain no longer scales Category:Blog posts Category:Custom Heroes